unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Event/Spain Event Quests
Prologue: The Journey Begins The Kingdom of Spain forged ahead in its quest to become a great power, expelling the Islamic forces from Iberia.Setting out from the ancient Spanish city of Seville, Player's journey as a sailor began. 'Chapter 1: The Majestic Orca' Requirement: Total Fame 25 Seville A group of Barbary pirates had been captured and were paraded around the city of Seville. While the people praised the efforts of the navy, one young mercenary laughed coldly at them. For it was his mercenary fleet that had captured these pirates while the navy took credit for it. Just then, there were resounding screams as the pirates had managed to escape. The pirates took a navy officer hostage and hijacked a ship, demanding that an ordinary citizen be used to deliver provisions to the ship. Helping to load the provisions, Player boarded the ship. However, the pirates decided to take Player ''hostage as well and set out to sea. Then, a majestic-looking naval officer burst into the room. There was a bright flash as his pistol flared and the pirates were slain before they even had a chance to react. The man laughed heartily at the officer, who had recoiled in fear at the sound of gunfire. His name was Baltazar and he was the captain of Spain’s vaunted pirate hunters, the Orca Mercenary Fleet. Just then, a messenger came from the Royal Castle. ''Player and Baltazar had been summoned to the castle in order to give their account of the incident. Castle Waiting for them at the Royal Castle was the Duke of Alba, who criticised Baltazar for pointing a gun at an officer who was an aristocrat. However, Baltazar cared little for the opinions of others and instead yelled at the Duke of Alba for allowing the pirates to escape in the first place. Leaving the castle, he invited Player to accompany him to the tavern. Baltazar’s men were waiting at the tavern. Tavern The fleet’s young raiding chief, Eduardo, spoke of Baltazar’s trouble at making a living. And chiding him for doing so was the veteran mercenary Augustino, with his stong sense of duty. According to Augustino, the Duke of Alba, being a man of the navy, did not care for the large number of followers that Baltazar possessed despite being a lowly mercenary captain, and was constantly trying to find a fault with him. Baltazar persuaded the grumbling Augustino to have a drink for the first time in a long while. And so the banquet for Player and the mercenaries went throughout the night. 'Chapter 2: Red-bearded Pirate' Requirement: Total Fame 50 Several days later, Player was summoned to the market in Seville. It seemed that somebody had witnessed the ordeal with the pirates. Impressed, the person required assistance in tracking down a trading ship headed for Malaga that had taken their cargo by mistake. '''' Outside Player founded the trading ship and managed to catch up to it, but it was just after the ship had been attacked by a red-bearded Islamic pirate. The entire crew was dead. Somehow, the captain was still alive, and asked for a message to be delivered to Baltazar in a tavern in Palma on the island of Majorca, just before he died. Malaga The mercenary fleet was fed up with the Duke of Alba due to his reluctance to offer them military support. However, when Player brought word of the plundering of the trading ship, the air quickly grew tense. For the red bearded pirate that Player had seen was none other than the infamous leader of the Barbary pirates and Baltazar’s nemesis, Hayreddin. From the words that Hayreddin had spoken, “let’s meet at the rendezvous point”. Baltazar sensed what was being planned and left to observe the location. Once Player learned the information, Augustino requested that it be delivered to Baltazar in the sea near Malaga. 'Chapter 3: Insufficient Strength' Palma Player ''met some young men at the Palma port, who were saying they were going to be late for a deal with some pirates. According to Alvero, the eldest of the group, they were tasked with the important mission of paying the ransom for an aristocrat that the Barbary pirates had taken hostage. Player told this story to Baltazar, who hid his emotions and replied that such deals were all talk. That they simply lured the messengers into their territory, where they could ambush them at will. That is simply how the Barbary pirates operate, he said. Baltazar decided to attack Hayreddin as he returned home from his plundering, when he was at his weakest. Eduardo forced Player to participate in the suprise attack. Pressed by his aggressive working, Player was forced to join the battle under his service. A messenger came and delivered the location of Hayreddin's whereabouts. The fleet advanced from Malaga to the east/south east towards the Northern African coast where Hayreddin had been spotted. 'Sea' The pirates were confused by the suprise attack. However, their defences held firm, and Hayreddin's flagship managed to escape. Eduardo complained about the lack of military strength for the mission to the disheartened Baltazar. With no other course of action left, the fleet returned home to its base in Palma. 'Palma' After returning home, a prisoner was found among the seized cargo, claiming that he was a member of the Portuguese Royal Family. Baltazar surmised that this prisoner must be the aristocrat that was held hostage and asked Player to report the news to the Duke of Alba, who was in an office within the Valencia government district. 'Chapter 4: The Former Bodyguard' 'Valencia' ''Player ''once again met Alvero in Valencia. Just as Baltazar had suspected, he was ambushed by the pirates and held for ransom. However, an argument amongst the pirates allowed him to escape. Upon learning that the mercenary fleet was in possession of the hostage, Alvero petitioned to be taken to Palma. 'Palma' At Palma, Alvero and ''Player ''met with Baltazar. When handing over the hostage, Baltazar pointed at the crest that adorned the flag on Alvero's ship. "Does this mean you're a member of the Sarmiento Company?" Alvero reluctantly admitted that he was the son of Diego Sarmiento, the founder of the large trading company. Baltazar let out a hearty laugh, "I nver expected to meet his son like this!" Just then, a messenger brought word that Hayreddin had been spotted off the coast of Marseilles. Baltazar promised Alvero they would meet again and set out towards the sea where his nemesis awaited. 'Marseilles' However, Hayreddin was nowhere to be found. Baltazar questioned Augustino, who had given him the false information. "I asked him to lie, Baltazar." The voice belonged to Baltazar's old friend, Irene the tavern girl. At Irene's tavern, the members of the mercenary fleet downed a few glasses of whisky. Irene remembered fondly about how Baltazar served as a bodyguard to Alvero's father, Diego, 17 yeas ago. However, Baltazar was unable to hide his displeasure. The Sarmiento Company was the largest trading company in all of Portugal. Eduardo asked why Baltazar, who was an employee of the company when it was founded, would turn to a life of being a lowly mercenary captain, to which Baltazar responded angrily. Thanks to Irene's intervetion, Baltazar managed to calm down. He turned to Player and said to come to the tavern in Palma if anything were to happend, and then he took his leave. 'Chapter 5: 17 Long Years Ago' 'Valencia' At the Valencia port, a man looking for the Duke of Alba's mansion called out to ''Player. This man who was invited as a guest of the Duke of Alba was none other than the president of the Sarmiento Company, Diego Sarmiento himself. Diego was impressed by Player's demeanour and recommended the promising young sailor to the Duke of Alba. As the two great men were about to sit down and talk, Baltazar burst into the room. Although Baltazar was surprised to see his old friend Diego there, he quickly recovered and focused his anger on the Duke of Alba. He was curious as to why he had been removed from the mission to eliminate the Barbary pirates and had instead been assigned to suppress the rebellion in the Netherlands. "Times have changed. It's not like how we used to go chasing Hayreddin all over the place anymore." Baltazar refused to listen to Diego and declared that he would not accept the mission and stormed out of the room. Diego, amazed at how little his old friend had changed, thanked Player once again and together with the Duke of Alba, disappeared into an office. 'Chapter 6: War in the North Sea' Player was summoned to Seville by invitation of the Spanish authority, Cardinal Tabera''.'' Seville At the port of Seville, merchants from Lisbon were overheard talking that the Portuguese Admiral Gama had taken an easterly route and brought back a small amount of pepper from the Indies. However, the people were not interested in this find, because several years earlier in Spain, Admiral Cristobal Colon had already opened up a route to the west. At the Royal Castle, Player ''was offered a mercenary contract. According to the Cardinal Tabera, HueyAdventurer was recommended by the Duke of Alba to join the mercenaries under Baltazar's command. Having received the contract, Player was ordered to head for Palma, where Baltazar was stationed. 'Palma' Arriving at the tavern in Palma, Player came across an argument between Eduardo and Augustino. Apparently, Eduardo had taken up the mission to go to the Netherlands that Baltazar had refused, and the fleet's destination had been set. Augustino criticised Eduardo for ignoring the orders of their captain, but he had no intention of apologising for his actions. Just then, Baltazar returned. Player showed Baltazar the orders from the Royal Castle. Baltazar learned that the Duke of Alba had ordered Player to a mercenary contract and to support the fleet. Baltazar welcomed the news, figuring that Player would be more useful than a mere soldier. He ordered Player to purchase 5 barrels of gunpowder and then meet up with the main fleet in Antwerp. 'Chapter 7: Drinking with Friends' 'Antwerp' As ''Player ''handed the gunpowder over to Baltazar, a troubled look crossed his face. He muttered that he had been hoping not to have to use it this time. For this rebellion had been caused by the Duke of Alba's heavy taxation of the Netherlands. In response, Eduardo strongly made the case that if they were going to attack the rebels, now was the best time to do so due to their internal struggles. However, Baltazar refused and ordered Eduardo to deliver some alcohol to Irene's tavern. Eduardo was not pleased about being removed from the battle's front lines. However, unable to disobey a direct order from his captain, he agreed to go as long as ''Player ''would accompany him. Upon setting out to sea, Eduardo said he needed to stoop in Calais in order to make repairs to the ship's rudder. 'Calais' However, the need for repairs was a lie. Eduardo was convinced that this battle was his last chance to be recognised by the world, and leaving the delivery of the alcohol to Player, returned to the front lines. Left behind, ''Player ''set out alone for Irene's tavern in Marseilles. 'Marseilles' Having arrived at Marseilles, Player immediately went to deliver the alcohol to Irene. Upon which, Irene noticed something carved into the metal band around the barrel: "May this drink put out the fire in you, battle-hungry hidalgo." When Diego and Baltazar worked together, Diego would send a drink to Baltazar, who was always quick to fight, in order to calm him down. Learning from that, Baltazar tried to do the same with Eduardo, who was always obssessed with obtaining glory. Irene could not help but laugh at the irony of Baltazar experiencing the same thing that he had put others through. Just then, a pair of customers entered the tavern. According to them, the rebels in the Netherlands had joined forces to form a massive attack fleet. They said that each of the Spanish ships sent to quell the uprising had been sunk one by one. Immediately losing the colour in her face, Irene was worried about Baltazar and asked ''Player ''to deliver a letter to him. 'Chapter 8: A Reward for Brashness' 'Antwerp' When ''Player returned to Antwerp, Augustino had a worried look on his face. Eduardo had ignored orders and set out to defeat the rebel fleet known as the Sea Brigade. Furthermore, Baltazar did nothing to stop him. Reading the letter from Irene, Baltazar laughed and said, "She really doesn't know what the Orcas are capable of, does she?" Just then, a messenger came running in. In the sea near Amsterdam, Eduardo had been surrounded by a fleet that appeared to be the Sea Brigade. Immediately, Baltazar and Player set out to rescue Eduardo. Sea near Amsterdam Taken by surprise, the Sea Brigade ranks were thrown into chaos by the sudden rescue attempt. Having successfully rescued Eduardo, Baltazar decided not to pursue his enemies and headed back to Antwerp. Antwerp Eduardo trembled in fear, afraid that his punishment from the captain would be either to be put to death or banished from the fleet. However, Baltazar's only punishment was to hit him with one good punch and leave it at that. For thanks to Eduardo's recklessness, the secret of the "Sea Brigade's" strength was revealed: they used their surroundings to their advantage in order to surround their enemies. With the front lines having settled down, Baltazar sent Augustino to deliver a message to the Duke of Alba to recommend a truce. And he ordered Player ''to finish up and return home. 'Chapter 9: A Deadly Sniper' 'Seville' Rather than trust an unknown messenger, ''Player ''was asked to deliver a letter to Augustino in Antwerp. 'Antwerp' Meeting once again in Antwerp, Augustino appeared upset. Apparently, the Duke of Alba had rejected Baltazar's proposal and ordered his own fleet to quell the rebellion. Baltazar was unable to hide his anger with the Duke of Alba for lacking the foresight to consider what to do about governing the people once the rebellion had been stopped. The letter that Player handed over only served to increase his anger. Within the letter, it was written that Hayreddin, the leader of the Barbary pirates, wished to attend a ceremony in Alexandria together with the Turkish Sultan. It was clear that Hayreddin's goal was to be recognised by the world as the ruler of North Africa. If Hayreddin was able to increase his power and influence, Baltazar would have no way of opposing him. In order to prevent this from happening, Baltazar was determined to go to Alexandria and assisinate Hayreddin as he arrived at the ceremony. And so, he requested that ''Player ''go to a tavern in Genoa and purchase a special kind of sniper rifle that they smuggled, a rifled musket, and to bring it back to Alexandria. 'Genoa' ''Player ''managed to obtain the rifled musket and safely bring it to Alexandria and then hurried to meet up with Baltazar and Eduardo in town. 'Alexandria' Baltazar was already on the second floor of the house and making his preparations. Just then, the ceremony started to begin. Baltazar managed to pick Hayreddin out from the crowd and pulled the trigger. Hit by the bullet, Hayreddin fell to the ground. However, from his side appeared yet another Hayreddin. Baltazar took up his rifle once again, but the security forces were closing in. Left with no other choice, Baltazar abandoned his assassination attempt and returned to Palma. 'Palma' According to Augustino, there were rumours that Hayreddin travelled with decoys in order to protect himself. Baltazar, knowing that his plans had been thwarted, immediately regret his decision. 'Chapter 10: Baltazar on Trial' ' Palma' Upon returning to the tavern in Palma, there was a group of grand Spanish soldiers waiting for the mercenary fleet. Baltazar was to stand trial for his crime of abandoning the front lines. Putting up no resistance, Baltazar was led away by the soldiers. Anxious about what would happen to him, Augustino headed for Seville, where the trial was to take place. 'Seville' Later ''Player ''was reunited with Augustino and Eduardo in Seville. They said that since Baltazar continued to keep silence, and because the judge was partial to the Duke of Alba, things did not look good for Baltazar. Then, ''Player ''and the others were called to the cathedral in order to serve as important witnesses in the trial. At the trial, Baltazar maintained his usual silence. Augustino testified on Baltazar's behalf that it was Eduardo that had signed the contract by himself. However, Eduardo denied that testimony, thereby worsening Baltazar's position. Before long, the verdict was ready. Just as the judge was about to read the court's decision, an unexpected visitor arrived in the courtroom. It was none other than the hero who had discovered the Indies, Admiral Cristobal Colon. Colon pointed out that the Duke of Alba had violated the terms of the contract Baltazar three times already. In addition, he referred to the Duke's mistake of removing Baltazar from the campaign against the Barbary pirates, thereby neglecting the defence of their terrirtorial waters. Those in the cathedral stirred upon hearing the words of their hero. The judge called in vain for silence with his gavel, and the trail was forced to come to an end in confusion and disorder. The Duke of Alba swore retribution on Baltazar and left the court. ''Player, invited by Colon and Baltazar, headed to the tavern. At the tavern, Colon recounted his memories of Baltazar. 17 years ago, having been cut off from the Portuguese Royal Family, Colon boarded Baltazar's ship and fled to Spain. Afterwards, with help from the Spanish Royal Family, he managed to discover the Indies, and just like that, was promoted to the office of Viceroy. That was several years ago. Recently, he had been troubled by rheumatism, and was considering retirement. Colon was impressed with Player ''and Eduardo, and promised to recommend them to the Spanish King. Eduardo, always full of youth and ambition, swore to become a great adventurer, as Colon looked upon him with amusement. ''edited by HueyAdventurer. 1.3.2011 'Chapter 11: Hasta la vista' Sevile Later, Player ''was summoned to the Royal Castle in Seville. Together with Eduardo, who was also summoned to the castle, the two received their orders from the King to journey to Cabo Verde on the coastof Africa in order to capture the leader of the Sea Brigade, Count Egmont, who was hiding out there. Eduardo was in high spirits at being assigned to such an important mission. 'Verde' However, upon infiltrating the Brigade's fort, they found that Count Egmont had already set out in search of a new port of call. Moreover, as Eduardo's spoken Dutch had an accent, the fact that the fort had been infiltrated by the Spanish was discovered. With little chance of escape, they somehow managed to sneak into the Portuguese fleet at the port and give their pursuers the slip. Eduardo grumbled about failing his mission to a Portuguese officer that he met in the tavern. The officer tried to console Eduardo by telling him how he was a guy with no hope of going anywhere in the world until his luck changed when he went to server under Admiral Gama and became one of the heroes who reached India. The officer continued on about what kind of place India was until Eduardo informed him that he had already heard about the Indies from Colon. However, the officer could only look at him quizzically as Eduardo's description differed greatly from the India that he had seen. Upon hearing this, Eduardo stood sudddenly as if something had just dawned on him and he announced that he was returning to Seville. 'Seville' The King asked Eduardo why he had abandoned his plan to capture Count Egmont and had returned in shame. In response, Eduardo replied that he suspected that the Indies that Colon had arrived at was no actually India. Fearing there was a chance that he might lose the race to India, the King was surprised and then dismissed the two sailors. Having avoided responsibility for failing his mission, Eduardo was summoned by the Duke of Alba. Eduardo told Player to go on ahead home without him and disappeared into the Royal Castle together with the Duke. ''edited by HueyAdventurer. 1.4.2011 'Chapter 12: Rebellion Against the Times' ' ' Seville Player ''heard that all of the commotion regarding the Indies had come from Seville. Throughout Seville, rumour spread that the Indies was a completely different place from India. A cloud of doubt began to surround Colon. Determined to clear his name, he sold his mansion in one of Seville's finest neighbourhoods and set out on one last expedition, to which the people could only jeer at this futile attempt by a desperate old man. ''Player ''heard from Colon that Baltazar was in the tavern in Seville. At the tavern, Augustino was infuriated at all of the slanderous remarks being made against Colon. According to ''Player, the rumours were started by Eduardo, which caused Augustino to become enraged. However, in an effort to calm down Augustino, Baltazar said that nobody knew that the time when Colon was considered a hero had long past better than Colon himself. However, since he was willing to die for his beliefs, there was no reason to stop Colon. Upon hearing that Colon was leaving, Baltazar slowly headed down to the port to see off his friend one last time. As Colon was preparing to board his ship, a group of soldiers rushed over to him. Their orders were to prevent Colon from leaving as he did not have the King's permission for this expedition. However, Baltazar gave out a powerful shout and drove them off. Colon thanked his old friend and warned him to be aware of the Duke of Alba who would be seeking retribution. In response, Baltazar simply told Colon to watch his back as well. And so, Colon boarded his ship and set out on the long journey to the western seas. edited by HueyAdventurer. 1.4.2011 'Chapter 13: Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow' ' Seville' Player heard news that the Palma mercenary fleet was running wild in the Strait of Gibraltar. According to a veteran mercenary, Eduardo had gathered many of the younger mercenaries and withdrawn from the fleet, thereby weakening its strength considerably. Augustino was irritated with the Duke of Alba's spiteful retribution targeting Baltazar's absence. However, the anger of the veteran mercenaries was not directed at the Duke of Alba, but rather at Eduardo, with them passionately stating that they would kill the traitor. First, determining that he must stop the veteran mercenaries' rampage, Augustino requested the help of Player to find out where they were. Sea However, Eduardo was captured by the veteran mercenaries. They declared threateningly to execute him once they had returned to Palma. Palma At that moment, an order from Baltazar for the fleet to come to Marseilles arrived. The mercenaries decided to leave Eduardo's fate up to Baltazar. Marseilles Being dragged before Baltazar, Eduardo assumed a defiant attitude, hiding behind the authority of the Duke of Alba. He scoffed at Baltazar, who despite opposing the Duke of Alba, was at the same time relying on his support. He stated that such actions proved that Baltazar could not guarantee the futures of his men. Upon hearing those words, Baltazar silently drew his sword and there was a sudden flash. However, the sword only grazed Eduardo's body. Baltazar promised to kill him the next time they met and let Eduardo go free. Suddenly, voices of displeasure rose from the mercenaries. However, Baltazar refused to listen to their claims and instead looked out over the sea. Due to such behaviour, even the most veteran mercenaries were disgusted with his manner and decided to leave the fleet. Unable to discern Baltazar's true intentions, Augustino attempted to ask a question, but decided against it and headed out to keep an eye on the seas. Knowing the whole story, Irene decided to speak. That perhaps Baltazar saw a bit of himself in Eduardo. 17 years ago, in order to defeat Hayreddin, who had stolen the "tomorrow" which Baltazar had held so dearly, he gave up everything and left Diego's side. "I suppose you can say that he took away his "tomorrow". That's why he remains living in "yesterday". That's why he would rather stay in the past than "today". But that's probably why he feels other people's "tomorrows" are important ..." After Irene had spoken, she quietly poured herself a drink. edited by HueyAdventurer. 1.4.2011 'Chapter 14: An Invitation to India' '' '' Player'' was summoned to the famed merchant Diego's Company House in Lisbon.'' Lisbon Diego apologised for the Duke of Alba sending Player ''to join the Mercenary fleet and to compensate for the trouble, prepared a shipment of pepper from India that he wished to entrust the transport of which to ''Player. Having accepted the request, Player ''was immediately summoned by the Portuguese Royal Palace. It was a request to allow some officials in the trade committee, which was charged with opening a path to Calicut, to ride aboard the ship as well. ''Player ''let the officials board the ship and set out on a journey to India. ''edited by HueyAdventurer. 1.4.2011 'Chapter 15: The Price for Passage' East African ports Eventually, Player passed the Cape of Good Hope and arrived at the eastern coast of Africa. However, according to the local merchants, passage to India required the permission of the feudal lord Koritan. Mozambique In order to use the passageway, Koritan demanded 5 bags of gold dust as payment, threatening to use military force if he was refused. His reasoning was that since Gama of Portugal had paid, any others who wished to pass should do the same. Left with no other choice, Player ''handed over the gold dust as payment, but Koritan still refused to let them go, clainming that without the seasonal winds, passage to India was impossible. ''Player ''was orderd to stay for a while in eastern Africa. ''edited by HueyAdventurer. 1.4.2011 'Chapter 16: A Vortex of Doubt' Mozambique Several days later, Koritan called for Player. Finally, Koritan was ready to allow the ship to continue on to India. Calicut Crossing the massive India Ocean, Player ''finally arrived in Calicut. However, the people there looked upon the Portuguese merchants with contempt. Due to the officials of the trade comittee and the Sarmiento Company, the merchants here were no longer able to purchase pepper as freely as they used to. However, they continued to believe that Admiral Gama, who had been demoted because of them, would soon return to Calicut and drive off the trade committee. In an effort to confirm the facts, the officials from the trade committee headed to the local Portuguese Company House. According to them, the king ordered complete control of trade and that Gama be banished from Calicut. Gama had no choice but to follow the order, although there were many who were dissatisfied with the decision. The trade committee officials ordered ''Player ''to visit Goa where Gama was residing and determine his present condition. 'Goa' At Goa, ''Player ''met with Gama, who stated that he had no intention of starting a rebellion. In fact, when he should have been making his case that trade should be frun properly by well-qualified people, he was actually apologising for his actions. 'Calicut' Upon hearing this news, the trade committee officials sighed with relief. Then the trade committee officials gave Player the 50 sacks of pepper upon which they enjoyed a monopoly on, and ordered it be delivered to Madeira. ''edited by HueyAdventurer. 1.4.2011 'Chapter 17: In Search of Pepper' Madeira Player went to deliver the pepper to the Portuguese Company House in Madeira, yet in what must have been some kind of misunderstanding, was giving 50 bags of pepper as a "gift from the president of Sarmiento" and was ordered to deliver the following message to the Duke of Alba -- "Trade with India will begin in earnest in the near future. I will meet you at the place we agreed upon earlier." Seville Having returned home, Player was asked by somebody to come to the east coast of Ceuta. east of Ceuta There, a merchant and a soldier were lying in ambush. They demanded that Player hand over the pepper. Just then, a single gunshot rang out and the soldier fell to the ground, causing the merchangt to run off in panic. The saviors were none other than Baltazar and Augustino, who had decided to follow this suspicious-looking merchant. Following the incidnent, Baltazar was curious about the link between the Sarmiento Company and pepper, and invited Huey to the tavern in Malaga in order to hear more. 'Chapter 18: Lingering Doubts' Malaga The pepper that was traded at the trading hall in Madeira was an exclusive item of the Portuguese Royal family. This caused Augustino to doubt why Player had come into possession of some. He suspected that Diego and the Duke of Alba must have come to some kind of secret agreement. In regards to this, Baltazar was not completely convinced and left the room somewhat angrily. Augustino instructed player to watch for anything unusual and come to Palma if something were to happen and then set off after Baltazar. 'Chapter 19: No Era for Lone Wolves' port in Western Europe Among the cities around the Mediteranean Sea, word began to spread that the Barbary pirates and the King of Spain had come to some kind of peace treaty. The people worried whether this signified the end of the pillaging that had long tormented them. Palma Enraged by this sudden truce, Baltazar immediately went to make his objections known to Duke Alba. Augustino was worried that Baltazar would lose his tempter and maybe even try to kill the Duke. However, he was bing kept busy with trying to calm down his equally hot-tempered subordinates. And so, Player ''followed Baltazar to Valencia. 'Valencia' ''Player ''joined up with Baltazar when they were then surrounded by a group of soldiers in front of the Valencia government office. The Duke of Alba approached them, exaggerating that the soldiers were security for a "very special guest". Taking their weapons, he led them into the office. The "Very special guest" was none other than Baltazar's nemesis, Hayreddin. "How about we forget the past and focus on prospering together?" In response to Hayreddin's request, Baltazar curtly refused and threatened that he would cancel his mercenary contract if the Duke of Alba went through with this. However, the Duke of Alba refused to accept his threat. Angered, Baltazar pulled out a pistol he had been hiding and pointed it at Hayreddin. However, Hayreddin laughed as he mentioned that if Baltazar killed him, then the Palma mercenaries would be executed. Forced to lower his gun, Baltazar stormed out of the room with a look of rage on his face. Leaving the office, ''Player ''heard the loud boom of a cannon. The Duke of Alba feared that it was retaliation from Baltazar. Hayreddin recognised the sound as blank shells and sneered, "He simply doesn't know what to do with himself..." Turning his back on the cannon fire, he exclaimed "He's got nothing left nor anywhere to go anymore." and a bold smile came across his face as he returned to sign the treaty. 'Chapter 20: A Difficult Decision' 'port in Western Europe' Several days later, ''Player ''heard that the treaty signed with the Barbary pirates was unfair. After serveral more days had passed, rumours begin to spread that somebody was looking for ''Player ''in Barcelona. 'Barcelona' Once arriving in Barcelona, there was a lone merchant who hoped to have the Orca Mercenary Fleet take on a rescue mission and asked for a meeting with Baltazar. 'Palma' Upon arriving at the tavern in Palma, Augustino had a perplexed look on his face. Augustino explained that they had been forced to decline rescue missions of this type. The peace treaty was between the Barbary pirates and the Spanish Navy, which did not necessarily include the plundering of civilian ships as well. And as the mercenaries fell under the command of the navy, they of course could not attack the Barbary pirates, meaning that even if somebody needed help with a rescue somebody, they could not accept the mission. The situation enraged Baltazar, and for the time being, he was cooling off in Marseilles at Irene's tavern. However, a merchant overheard the story through the door and set out for Marseilles. Player and Augustino hurried after him in order to ensure that Baltazar did not do anything crazy. 'Marseilles' At the tavern in Marseilles, there were even more people in addition to the merchant who also wished for their relatives to be rescued. Trembling with rage and humiliation, Baltazar agreed to set out towards the Sicilian Sea, where hostage exchanges usually occurred, even while knowing that he was most likely walking into a trap. Standing behind him, Irene whispered to him, "Why are you so obsessed with destroying them? Even if you kill Hayreddin ... that person won't come back ..." Baltazar remained silent and shut the door behind him. Irene could only look on in despair as he left. 'Chapter 21: Without Obligation or Compassion' 'Marseilles' Having seen off Baltazar as he set out in his lone ship. Augustino stood at the harbour. He then turned to Player and suggested that they go together to rescue Baltazar. 'sea near Syracuse' ''Player ''joined the reinforcements for Baltazar and defeated Hayreddin's shp and rescued the hostages. Baltazar was determined to make sure that Hayreddin was actually dead and hauled the captured ship to Syracuse. 'Syracuse' However, inside the boat, Hayreddin's body was nowhere to be found. Then word arrived that a fleet under the command of the Duke of Alba was anchored near the coast. Leaving Baltazar's ship as a decoy, he rode together with ''Player ''and set sail for Marseilles. 'Marseilles' Those taken as hostages were happily reunited with their families. However, it only lasted for a brief moment as Augustino rushed in with word that Baltazar had been demoted from his position as captain and that a bounty had been placed on his head. Augustino looked for somebody willing to hide Baltazar from the authorities. However, the people were no longer willing to extend their gratitude that far and suddenly took a cold and distant stance. Augustino was dumbfounded by the heartlessness of the people. In response, Baltazar stated, "I can find a hiding place on my own." and got ready to leave, but was stopped by Irene. "There's a room in the back of this tavern ..." With Irene refusing to take no for an answer, Baltazar decided to hide in the tavern for at least the time being. 'Chapter 22: Prisionero Del Pasado' 'port in Western Europe' ''Player received a message from Augustino to come to the tavern in Palma. Palma After arriving in Palma, there was a message there to go to the tavern in Barcelona. According to Augustino, this roundabout way of leaving messages was necessary because the Duke of Alba was searching neighbouring countries in an effort to locate Baltazar. Player was asked to deliver a message to Baltazar and Irene instructing them to be careful. Marseilles Baltazar was nowhere to be found in Marseilles. Irene was distraught, saying that it was her words that had driven Baltazar away. She had suggested to him that he enlist the help of Diego. However, Baltazar rejected her suggestion. When Irene asked why he refused, he replied in a serious tone, "If I show him any weakness, he'll take advantage of it." and the next morning, he was gone. Irene was unable to believe that relations between Baltazar and Diego had got so bad. She began to speak about their past together. 17 years ago, the two of them made a name for themselves throughout the Mediteranean Sea as Portuguese merchants who even used pirate tactics when the situation called for it. They had amassed great wealth on the island of Madeira, which was like their own little world far away from the authority of the King. Their dream was to rule the world for as far as the oceans stretched. However, as Christmas approached, the pirate Hayreddin broke their truce and attacked Madeira. The company was destroyed and looted, while Diego's wife Natalia was killed. And so, Baltazar sowre revenge against the man who had stolen their "tomorrow". However, Diego only wished to focus on protecting his son and his company, and refused. Baltazar abandoned his friendship with Diego and his honour to defect to Spain, all so he could pursue Hayreddin as a mercenary. Betting on their old friendship, Irene drafted a letter to Diego, requesting his assistance in the matter. Player ''took the letter from Irene and headed to meet with Diego. 'Chapter 23: Fist of Fury' 'Chapter 24: Hoping to Surpass Him' 'Chapter 25: Awakening from the Slumber' 'Chapter 26: A Day of Disaster' 'Chapter 27: A Distant Promise' 'Chapter 28: Coming Apart at the Seams' 'Chapter 29: The Final Conflict' 'Chapter 30: Continuing the Dream'''